


The Little Things

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Future Fic, I can defend this one okay, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Movie Night, References to Illness, it came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Kaito and Nagito talk late at night.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 10





	The Little Things

Kaito sighed and lay back against the couch. His head had been pounding all day. Not only that, but he'd had to go into work anyways and had nearly gotten killed along the way. It was a _crazy_ day in their town. He coughed.

This cough turned into a minute-long coughing fit, which also ended with his hand covered in blood. Kaito sighed again. He didn't think he'd ever get used to his illness. However, he was lucky that he had someone to guide him through this. Someone who knew what he was going through.

Nagito stood in the door frame of the living room. The luckster was watching his boyfriend with sad eyes, a sympathetic smile plastered on his face. Well, Kaito noticed, and Nagito glanced away.

"Well, don't stand there like a stranger!" the former said, sitting up a little and patting the cushion next to him. Chuckling a little, Nagito glided into the room and sat down. His hand slid around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"How was today?" Nagito asked quietly. He looked up at the TV, which was on the Netflix home screen. They could watch a movie! "There was an accident near where you work, right?"

The soon-to-be astronaut nodded. "Yep. Car flipped over and I was almost hit. I guess a little bit of your luck spread to me." Stretching, he glanced up at the TV too. "Oh, you can find something."

___

Half of a heart-wrenching movie later, the two were cuddling and Kaito's hands were in his boyfriend's hair. It was _incredibly_ soft. Then again, he _did_ use a ton of conditioner in it. Nagito yawned and glanced up, seeing Kaito fighting back tears.

"You don't have to hide your tears," he mumbled, putting his hand against the to-be astronaut's face. "I know you were raised to not show emotion, but you're okay with me. I promise."

"I know..." Kaito whispered, voice breaking slightly. "It's just..." A single tear fell from his eye, and Nagito wiped it away. "Damn, this is a sad movie."

"Yeah..." The older man clung to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "But it's good to cry sometimes." He held Kaito's chin and turned his head, then he kissed him on the lips. They both shut their eyes. Kaito's arms snaked around the other man's waist, and they slowly fell back against the pillows at the end of the couch.

And that's how they stayed for a while, kissing on the couch. Occasionally, one of them would break away for air, but then they'd immediately fall back into it. They could barely hear the movie over their own breathing. All they needed in the moment was each other. Eventually, they broke away for now, and Nagito buried his head into the crook of Kaito's neck.

The soon-to-be astronaut was still watching the movie. On the other hand, Nagito seemed to be on the brink of sleep. Close to the end of the movie, one of the sick characters passed away. It kind of reminded him of himself and his boyfriend, in all honestly. How they only had so much time left...

"Hey, Shooting Star," he whispered. "Have you ever wanted to see the stars up close?"

"...who hasn't?" Nagito mumbled in response. "Why?"

"I'm gonna go to space one day, I just know it. I'm gonna see the stars up close. And I'm gonna take you with me. You're gonna get to see the stars!" Now, Kaito was rubbing Nagito's back. "We're gonna see them together..."

All he got in return was light snoring. Oh well, they could talk more in the morning. It was getting late anyways. Besides, Kaito had been up for way longer than he should have been. He closed his eyes, slowly succumbing to his sleepiness.

Sure, Kaito had big dreams. But it was the little things that kept him going.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I can EXPLAIN-  
> Okay so Nagito has a form of Dementia (if I'm remembering correctly anyways), which he's adapted to. And Kaito became sick in NDVR3, which he had to adjust to throughout school life. So I can imagine Nagito and Kaito meeting and realizing that they're going through something similar, and they help each other when they're having rough days. Also, I can see Kaito wanting to unlearn his more toxic traits because the person he looks up to is completely the opposite. Nagito gets someone who constantly motivates him and shows him that they love him, and Kaito gets a "sidekick" to accompany him on his adventures. Also have I mentioned yet that Kaito likes house plants and Nagito likes beautiful things?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
